


Spider Lin

by Jenny_Vastra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Badass Lin Beifong, F/F, Spider Lin, Spider-Man Kiss, gaaaaay, gae, kyalin - Freeform, we STAN, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Vastra/pseuds/Jenny_Vastra
Summary: Lin patrolling the city at night, saving someone... A very specific someone... :D
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Spider Lin

Patrolling the city at night was dangerous business for the chief police officer. Being so well known in the city was not always an advantage. Not when it came to brutal criminals who preferred to rob or assault people under the cover of the night.  
Getting into an ambush, being captured, and taken hostage, those were only a few of Lin’s fears. Hiding her face was best for her own safety when wanting to stop criminals at night.  
Slowly the woman ran her hand over her double scar, and her eyes narrowed. She clenched her hand into a fist and glared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was neatly braided, something she hardly did, and never for work, and she pulled a dark mask over her head. That way no one would be able to tell it was her rather than any other metal bender in the city.

Quietly, jumping over the roofs of buildings, Lin was following a dark truck through the city, until it came to a halt. A few middle-aged men, most likely benders and members of a gang, got out of the truck, and one smashed a shop window, grabbed some pieces of jewellery and stuffed them into a bag.  
Lin’s body tensed up, she wanted to jump off the building, tie him down with her bending and drag him to the police station, throw him right into jail where he would stay, hopefully. But she was holding herself back. This was only one of the men. The other three were gone, Lin had taken her eyes of them for just a few seconds. They couldn’t have gone far!  
Gracefully she jumped to the next roof, and in a small alleyway, the three men were standing, circling a woman. Lin’s eyes widened.  
Long, light grey hair, blue water tribe clothing.  
Kya!  
Her heart gave a painful flutter as she thought back to all the times she was just admiring the waterbender from afar.  
Now she was in danger! Three of them. Lin didn’t know what bending powers they possessed, not yet. Should she wait? Just a little, to find out their bending abilities, thinking of a strategy to take them all out.  
Throwing a giant rock down at them would be an option, if it weren’t that Kya would be smashed as well. Furthermore, should one of them be an earthbender, Lin would have lost, blown her cover, and she couldn’t risk this. Not yet.  
What if they took Kya hostage? Lin would not be able to attack them, not with Kya’s wellbeing or possibly even life at stake.  
“What do you want from me!?”  
The waterbender’s voice sounded in Lin’s ears, and again a pain shot through her, she brought her hand up to her heart and gulped, anxiously staring down into the alleyway.  
“We only want your money, pretty girl… And… Possibly some… Pleasure…”  
One of the men grinned and took a step forward, already reaching out for Kya’s wrist.  
Quicker than any of them could react, Kya opened a little bottle of water dangling from her belt, and she froze the first guy against the wall.  
A surprised gasp came from the other two, and while they stared at their colleague, a smile appeared on Lin’s lips.  
What was she even thinking? Kya could defend herself, being one of the most talented benders Lin ever met. With a sigh she turned around, already wanting to leave, when she heard a voice being raised down there.  
“You’ll regret this, you little…”  
The tallest man yelled, ran towards Kya, and just as she realised, she was out of bending water, having it all used for the first guy, a blow threw her a few metres back. Before she could even sit up, the second guy approached her, and threw rocks at her, aiming for her face in specific.  
Kya shielded her face, trying to protect at least her eyes from being hurt, crawling backwards. How could she have been this careless, wasting all her water on the first guy?  
With one swift movement she managed to melt the ice keeping the first gang member contained, and froze the other two to the ground. Angry and confused shouting gave Kya the opportunity to attempt an escape, but the first man send a fire ball after her, and only barely Kya managed to not get hit by it.  
Lin was watching in shock as he approached her, ready to land a blow right in Kya’s face. Without thinking twice one of her cables darted down, rolled itself around the man’s arm and when Lin moved her arm up, he was thrown against the next wall, quite aggressively on that matter.  
Kya spun around to see who had just rescued her, her eyes meeting Lin’s green eyes in the dark. As Lin was still standing on top of the building, the waterbender could not make out whether she knew this person, she couldn’t even figure if it was man or woman. Only one thing she was sure of, it was a pretty powerful bender who saved her.  
Quite quickly Lin had the other two benders wrapped in her cables as well, and after she smashed them against the wall, one of them lost a tooth, they ran off, back to their truck, and drove away.  
Just as Lin wanted to follow them, Kya got back up and gave her a soft smile.  
“Thank you for saving me, masked hero…”  
She chuckled and crossed her arms, fixed her hair, and winked. Telling by the body shape of the person up on the building, Kya was pretty sure a woman had saved her.  
Lin’s cheeks reddened, and when Lin moved towards the truck to follow it and hopefully throw those gang members into jail, Kya’s voice reached her ears once more.  
“Why don’t you come down and I give you a reward?”  
It was a tease, and Lin’s heart gave an ache, her breath sped up.  
She couldn’t talk, it would blow her cover and Kya would tell Tenzin and he’d make fun of her and…  
Shaking her head she jumped to the next building, and again Kya shouted up.  
“Oh, come on… Shy? I won’t hurt you… Promise.”  
The softness of Kya’s voice sent a shiver down Lin’s spine, and she remained still on top of the building.  
“If you don’t come down, I’ll bend you down with my water… I just want to thank you properly…”  
Rolling her eyes Lin eventually gave in, her heart was beating wild in her chest, and perhaps it would stop after Kya thanked her, and the thought of being bent down by Kya was terrifying and intriguing all the same.  
Hesitantly she fastened one of her cables on the building she was currently standing on, and a second on the building next to her, and slowly she began to let herself down to Kya, headfirst.  
It was hot under her mask, and as her eyes were on the same level as Kya’s, her breath sped up a little more. Quietly she gazed into Kya’s eyes and let out a soft sigh.  
“Let me see your face, my saviour…”  
Kya joked and reached out for the metalbender’s mask, but Lin quickly pulled back. With a tilt of her head Kya grinned even more and closed her eyes.  
“I won’t look, secretive saviour… Promise…”  
She whispered and Lin could feel her cheeks flush. Having Kya so close, this was something she had always dreamed of. And now that she was standing in front of her, she was pulling back? Hesitated?  
But what was Kya planning to do? A reward? What kind of reward?  
Lin glanced down at the waterbender’s lips. They surely were soft, enchanting they definitely were. She couldn’t say anything, she knew that. Silently accepting whatever reward Kya was going to give to her.  
Gently Kya’s soft fingers were placed on Lin’s neck, she pulled down the mask, just a little, so she uncovered her saviour’s lips. Lin let out an audible sigh of pleasure as the cool fingers trailed her neck, wandered to her cheeks, and just as she closed her eyes, soft lips connected with hers, fingers touched her scars, her heart was beating wild, her cheeks were tainted in red.  
As Kya let go of her, a soft pant escaped Lin, and when she opened her eyes, Kya’s blue eyes were fixed on her, her hand caressing the scar once again.  
“Lin…?”  
She asked and pulled off the mask completely, staring into the dark red face of her brother’s ex-girlfriend.  
A quiet awkward “Hey…” Was all Lin could stutter before her cables loosened and she fell, right into Kya’s arms. Lin froze and stared up into the waterbender’s eyes, surprised by how comfortable she felt being held by her.  
“You saved me, you know that? Oh, I feel so stupid… If I had known it was you, I would have given you a different re-…”  
“No… It… It was good. I like it.”  
A smirk appeared on Kya’s face as she leaned closer. Lin’s face blushing even harder only added to her amusement.  
“Really... You did… I didn’t know you were… interested in women as well… After Tenzin, you know…”  
“Sh- Shut up… And let go of me!”  
Lin protested and struggled to get out of Kya’s arms, suddenly landing on the hard floor, Kya had dropped her. She let out a growl and got back up, grabbed her mask and wanted to stomp away.  
“Hey, Lin, wait! I…”  
She grabbed Lin’s wrist and smiled at her.  
“It was… really nice… I… I always ad-… I always liked you, you know… I just thought… When you were with Tenzin… That we would never… You know…”  
Lin raised an eyebrow as she turned around and looked up at Kya.  
“You… Thought we… Could have been-… Yes… I… It’s not… women… It’s just… You.”  
She stuttered, her gaze lowered with every word, and her voice became more and more quiet, until it was no more than a slight whisper.  
Seconds later she found herself in Kya’s arms, their lips connected for another passionate kiss.

“We should… get lunch together soon…”  
Kya suggested and gently ran her hand over Lin’s cheek, playing with tiny strands of hair that got loose during her fight.  
“We… We should… Yeah…”  
“Good. Tomorrow, 1pm. I will pick you up at your office, yeah?”  
“WHA-!?”  
“Shush… We don’t want anyone to hear us out here, do we?”  
With a giggle Kya placed another kiss on Lin’s red cheek, let go of her and walked a few steps before she turned back round.  
“Looking forward to our date, Lin…”  
“Da-…”  
Lin stopped and quietly watched as Kya walked home. As soon as she disappeared, Lin brought her hand up to her lips and she smiled.  
Kissed by an angel. An angel she was going to have a date with the day after…


End file.
